Crimson Snow
by XxxCrimson FatexxX
Summary: Saya wakes up in the middle of nowhere in Russia. A strange man comes to her in a blizzard and helps her get to town. Saya's Aunt, Misuzu is planing something for her and her nieces but will Saya figure it out? Saya calls Kai and finds out that- RNR!
1. Awakening

Each heart beat echoes in her ears, almost as if her hearing is turned on MAX. Her bloody eyes flutter open. She takes a moment before she puts her hand on the side of her cocoon; pushing her hand through, she breaks free making cold winter air flow through the hole.

The iciness of the air doesn't stop her from pressing forward with her body. Suddenly the cocoon busts open, sending the queen falling to the rocky ground, she yelps as her bare body falls in the dirt and rock. She finally breaks free of her eternal prison. She gradually raises her head and looks around, only to see a cave.

The breeze starts to pick up and blows inside the moist cave; she looks towards the wind and sees whiteness as far as the eye can see, diamonds lay on the surface, making it sparkle. More whiteness rains down from the heavens, blowing into her resting place.

She quickly looks to her left as the smell of some intoxicating aroma incases her nose. To her left she sees a vile of red liquid, she slowly crawls towards the vile. She grabs it and opens it; the smell is now more overwhelming than ever, she quickly drinks it as if her life depended on it. Memories begin coursing through her brain.

_"You will always be part of the family Saya." _

_"Nankurunaisa, live for today but look forward to tomorrow and don't forget to smile. Remember, that's what dad always said."_

_"What was that thing?"_

_"Chiropteran."_

_"Chi-rop-ter-an?"_

_"A beast that lives on blood."_

_"I have always loved you, Saya."_

Water drops form in her eyes, falling leisurely to the ground.

"Haji," The warmth of her breath shows itself in the coldness of the air.

She swallows hard and wipes her tears; she turns back to the gaping hole in the cave. She now realizes that it is not diamonds that lay on the surface, it is mere snow. She looks around once more and narrows her eyes at the place.

"Where am I?"

She staggers to her feet; nearly falling in the process, as she stands, her knee length, raven hair covers her bare skin. She slowly walks to the outside world; her toes touch some of the snow, making her foot tinkle with a cold almost painful sensation.

She proceeds into the near freezing weather, her body shivering, her hair tousling in the wind and blowing in her face. The wind starts to blow harder and harder towards her, like it's telling her to turn back. But she doesn't, she keeps going; suddenly a man appears in front of her, his coat blowing in the wind along with his hair. She squints, trying to see this man's face.

"W-who are you?"

"Walking out in a blizzard naked? You are truly insane."

He chuckles as he walks closer, she steps back in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I only want to help."

He begins to take off his coat and he smiles.

"Here, take it."

She inches towards the man; she hesitates as she reaches for the coat. She grabs it and puts it on, trying to cover as much of her body as possible.

"Thank you."

"What's your name?"

"Saya."

"I'm Sasuke...May I escort you back to town? There's a few Inns you can stay at that aren't too steep in there price." He chuckles once more before putting out his arm for her.

"Uh...Yes, thanks."

She walks to his side, but doesn't take his arm. He puts it down and they begin to walk together.

"So, where are you from?"

"Japan...and you?"

"I've always been here...but what are you doing all the way out in the middle of nowhere with." He looks her up and down. "No clothes on?"

"Um...well it's complicated..."

"I'll understand, I'm pretty smart, you know?"

"Uh...Well my boyfriend, he wasn't as nice as I thought."

He turns to her, wide eyed.

"Are you saying he hurt you?"

"No, no! Uh that came out wrong...he just left me here."

"Oh...well that's good...kind of. Look!" He points to the nearby town.

"I see."

They head into town and find an inn.

"Here, take this." He hands her a wad of cash.

"No...I couldn't take this."

"You'll be out on the streets if you don't...I'll be by tomorrow to give you some more money."

"Not that I'm not grateful but why are you helping me?"

"You made me feel…different…and I don't like seeing people sleeping on the sidewalk."

"Thanks you."

She gets to her room after he leaves. She lies down on the bed and thinks about many things. _How would Kai look? How did he raise the twins? Do Hou and Hyou even like each other?_

So many thoughts rushing through her head.

Sasuke enters a bedroom with a woman lying in the bed.

"Misuzu."

"Sasuke...has she awakened yet?"

"Yes, I escorted her to town and gave her some money to stay at a local inn."

"Good...make her trust you...don't do anything that will make her uncomfortable."

"If that is what you wish."

* * *

**Me: Ok that's the first chapter done! I think it was pretty good! I have great plans for it! Remember, reviews are love and keep me motivated!**


	2. The wish of a queen

**Me: Alright, hey my readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sakura is now Misuzu…got a review on the names for Sasuke and Sakura. I can see how that would be a little annoying to Naruto fans…sorry about that! **

**Saya: Why don't you look up more Japanese names?**

**Me: Because I'm lazy!**

**Saya: Baka!**

**Me: Busu! **

**Saya: I am not a busu! Just ask Haji or Solomon!**

**Solomon/Haji: Your beautiful, Saya.**

**Me: Okkkk…that was a bit creepy!**

**Saya: I told you I wasn't ugly!**

Her eyes flutter open as she hears knocking on the door. She looks around, recalling the previous hours of her awakening. She slowly gets up and approaches the door.

"Who is it?"

"Sasuke…I brought you some clothes that might fit you…"

She hesitantly opens the door and lets him in. He hands her clothes and she looks at him.

"Thank you…but I can't accept these."

"Why is that?"

"You have helped me enough already."

He shakes his head.

"I just need to get rid of these clothes…my sister has out grown them and I have no one to give them to."

She nods and goes to the bathroom to change.

'_I don't get it…does he know me? Is he responsible for me being here? Why is he being so nice to a stranger? I don't get it at all.'_

As she looks through the clothes and sees a strapless, pink sun dress. She removes his jacket and slips the dress on, zipping it up in the back and steps out into the main room. But the room is empty, she sighs in relief…she can relax now, being with him makes her feel…uncomfortable…Just something about him isn't right. She lies on the bed and her eyes slip shut.

Outside her room in the hall, he paces back and forth, thinking hard about something, fighting with himself.

_He enters his queen's room and she sits up, looking at him._

"_I've been thinking…forget about trust and making her comfortable…I want you to seduce her."_

_His eyes widen._

"_But Misuzu-"_

"_Her blood is poison to me, is it not?"_

"_Yes."_

"_If she gets pregnant, her blood will lose its power, correct?"_

_He nods._

"_If her blood loses its power, I can kill her without bearing the worry of being killed."_

"_I-"_

"_Go! Make it quick…I need you back here."_

_He lowers his head in shame…He has no choice but to obey his mistress, though he doesn't want to do it. _

He gets dragged out of his thoughts as he hears the elevator "ding" He swallows and head for her door. He knocks and soon hears footsteps walking to the door. It opens and he sees a sleepy Saya, he steps in, his expression is grim as he looks at her.

He suddenly grabs her by the waist and pulls her close, locking their lips together. He shuts and locks the door with his free hand and leads them towards the bed. She struggles and tries to push him away but grabs her arms. He lays her down and pins her on the bed. He gazes into her eyes and quickly looks away when he sees the fear in her eyes.

"W-what are you doing?"

"…"

His hand travels to the back of her dress and begins to unzip it. She closes her eyes and they reopen, glowing scarlet as he kisses her neck. Her arms break free from his grasp and she kicks him in the stomach, and pushes him off of her. She quickly gets to her feet and runs for the door, but she is yanked down. He comes towards her and picks her up by the neck; throwing her to the kitchen, sending her into the wall. She gasps for air as the breath is knocked out of her; he goes after her as she crawls away. She gets to her feet once more and grabs a large knife.

He swiftly grabs the knife out of her hand and looks away for a split second, long enough for her to kick him away and run for the door. She unlocks it and leaves, she looks back and sees him following her.

"Stay away from me!"

She goes to the hopefully crowded lobby. Luckily there's a fair amount of people in it, he sees her as he descends from the stairs but he retreats, knowing he won't be able to get to her now, not with all these people around.

He leaves her and goes back to his queen. She walks back to her room slowly, when she gets back; she locks the door and shuts the blinds. She picks up the phone and dials a number; it rings for awhile until she hears a soft almost high pitched voice.

"Hello, this is Omoro."

"…"

"Hello?"

"Uh…Hi, who is this?"

"This is Hyou from the Omoro."

She smiles at the memory of her as a baby; her blue orbs were always glistening as were her sisters.

"May I speak to Kai?"

"…ok…"

Racket and yelling is heard from the other end.

"Dad! Someone wants to talk to you!"

"Who is it? I'm busy, what do they want?"

The soft voice comes once more.

"May I ask what you need?"

"Just tell him that my names Saya Otonashi."

"Alright."

Too tired and too exhausted to even realize who this Saya person is, she yells back to her father. "She says her names Saya Otanashi!"

Saya hears glass breaking on the other end and rushing footsteps, more muffling comes to her ear but then a deep and raspy voice sounds.

"Saya?"

"Hey Kai."

"Saya! You're awake! When?"

"Just a few hours ago."

"Where! Where are you Saya!

"You mean you don't know?"

"No, I don't know! You've been missing for over three months now!"

"What?"

"That doesn't matter right now. Where are you?"

"…I think I'm in Russia."

"Russia…Are you hurt?"

"…N-no, I'm fine."

"Good, I'll have to wait until-"

**Me: Cliffhanger! I think lol…you'll have to find out what Kai has to wait for in the next chapter…but I'm sure it will be up very soon…I'm eager to write about what he's waiting for! Man, I would have kicked Sasuke in the crouch if he tried to do that to me! Though he would succeed, seeing that I'm not strong at all! Was that a good twist or was it even a twist? Or did you expect something like that to happen?**

**Saya: Baka!**

**Me: Don't start this again! OK you're not a Busu! Are you happy now?**

**Saya: Yes!**

**Me: Ok, reviews are love and keep me motivated! **


	3. Whispering of the wish

**Me: What up, readers? Say hi to…uh…your pet today! Lol! I hope this is a fantastic chapter! See I told ya'll I would be up with a new one soon! I'm so eager to tell ya'll what Kai has to wait for…but don't expect the story to be updated like this! This is a onetime thing…maybe…I do update too soon…but I can't help it! I love writing!**

**Saya: Get a life!**

**Me: Well you…I…I got nothing.**

**Saya: *Laughs in face***

**Solomon: Saya be nice**

**Saya: *Sticks out tongue***

**Me: Why are you being so mean lately?**

**Saya: It's not my fault! You're the one that made me like this!**

**Me: Yeah, I did and it's fun!**

He opens the door to his home; as he opens the door, he sees Misuzu sitting in a nearby chair. He swallows and proceeds into his house.

"Did you do it like I told you to?"

"…My queen, I had…she got away from me."

"What?" Sheer anger incases her voice.

She stands and comes towards him.

"Forgive me my queen, I have failed you."

He gets on one knee and bows his head. She stops in front of him and bends down, lifting his chin to her face her and she puts her hand on his cheek. She smiles and draws back her hand; she suddenly slaps his cheek with full force. He neither flinches nor cries out in pain, he deserves what he gets, he has failed and for that he should be punished.

"You're a useless chevalier."

The coldness of her words stabs his heart.

"Get out of my sight."

She stands and he does the same. He nods and leaves, closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile Saya is talking to her brother Kai on the phone.

"Good, I'll have to wait until-"

"Aunt Saya!" Hyou yells, finally she realizes who she was talking to.

"Hyou…are you ok?"

"Dad let me talk to her!"

Saya hears muffling once again.

"Aunt Saya? Is that really you?"

"Yes, hi Hyou…"

"I've missed you so much! I've seen picture of you and dad talks about you nonstop and so does uh…what's that guy's name…uh… so does ponytail dude…of course he doesn't talk much but when he does it's almost always about you!"

She hears a voice in the background. "His names not 'ponytail dude'"

"Well that's what Hou always calls him when he comes."

"Hey! Let's me talk to your dad for a second, ok?"

"Sure."

She hands him the phone and he puts it up to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"What is this 'ponytail dudes' real name?"

She hopes…iie, she knows who this man is…but she has to hear it from Kai.

She hears him chuckle and he says. "His names Haji…he's alive Saya."

Silence is all that is heard from the both of them for a while until she takes in a shaky breath as she holds back a sob.

"...Where is he?"

"When you went missing, he took off to find you. He told me he'd call every time he got into a new country. He last called five days ago and he was in Vietnam. I'll have to wait until he calls again…but if you want I could give him the number of where you staying so you could talk to him."

Without hesitation she says. "Yes!"

"That's what I'd thought you'd say." He chuckles.

"Dad, I'm back from Akira's house!" A slightly different voice from Hyou yells.

"Hou…Dad's talking to Aunt Saya."

"They found her?"

"No, but they will."

"Saya, I have to go…I'll call you tonight, I promise."

He hangs up before she gets a chance to speak. She puts down the phone and looks around. What happens if Sasuke comes back and tries to rape her again? She fears he will…what if next time she can't get away? What happens then? She couldn't…she wouldn't tell the others such a thing happened. She leaves, trying to get her mind off those questions.

The cruel queen opens the door and yells. "Sasuke!"

Instantly, he is standing before her.

"I need you to help me with something."

"Yes, whatever you wish."

She stands on her toes and whispers in his ear. She soon stands back after her wish is told, she giggles and he nods.

"As you wish."

**Me: Short chapter but ya'll got to find out what Kai was waiting for! OOO What did Misuzu whisper into Sasuke ear? What's her plan? Man, Misuzu is cruel and abusive to her chevalier…I almost feel sorry for him…almost…Ok I will go write on the next chapter but won't post it for a while! Because I'm evil like that! *Creepy laugh***

**Saya: …**

**Me: What?**

**Saya: I say nothing**

**Me: Ok kitties! Reviews are love! **


	4. Reunited

**Me: I have a very…interesting idea in my head for this story! I know that you guys will love it! Ok on with the story!**

**Saya: What, no mental conversation?**

**Me: Nope**

**Saya: Haha! You're having a mental conversation now!**

**Me: …**

**Saya: Pfff…**

**Me: Something is going to happen in this chapter…but it's not obvious but it's very important…so look for something and tell me if you know what it is…lol!**

A day has passed since he last talked to Saya. He wasn't able to call her back like he'd promised, he was too busy…they all were…when he got time to call, it was already late. He figured he'd wait until morning.

Kai comes from the upstairs, the rays of the sun shine through the windows, blinding him as he walks down stairs. He shields his eyes and suddenly the phone begins to ring. Trying to rush to the phone and block the blinding sunlight from his eyes is a harder task than one may think. As he walks to the phone, he trips on something and falls flat on his chest.

"Ooowww…"

One of the twins comes running down the stairs.

"Dad the phone's ringing."

He looks up at her.

"I know that."

She then noticed he is lying on the floor, she points to him and narrows her eyes.

"You're on the floor, you know?"

"Get the phone!"

"Ok…chill out!"

She answers the phone. "Hello, this is pub Omoro…we don't open till ten today."

"Hou, I have arrived in Korea."

"Haji! You finally called me I see! It's about time! I haven't talked to you in forever! You know, Saya's awake…she called us yesterday!"

Kai finally rose to his feet and grabs the phone from her.

"Hey! Well that was rude!" She scolds him.

"Haji, I told Saya I would give you her number when you called, so she could tell you exactly where she is."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine." He looked down at a pad he had written the number on. "Its 555-5555…bring her home safely."

"Yes, I will…goodbye Kai."

He hangs up and another twin comes running down the stairs.

"You just missed Haji!"

"Not again!"

As Haji hangs up from his conversation with Kai, he dials the number he had given him.

Saya returns to her room at the inn, she sighs as she looks out the window. The phone begins to ring and she gasps, the sudden ringing startles her as she goes to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Saya…are you alright?"

Silence…complete and utter silence coming from both lines, she smiles as soundless tears slowly flow down her cheeks.

"…Haji…" She takes in a shaky breath. "I'm fine."

Completely in a daze, her thoughts wonder off. When did he return? How did Haji survive the bombing at the MET? No, it doesn't matter, he's alive and that's all that counts.

"Saya?... Saya!"

"…Uh Yeah! Sorry!"

"Where are you?"

"Russia…I woke up and I was in a cave I think…it was snowing and a man came and helped me to town…I'm staying at the Skyport hotel…uh room 260."

She couldn't avoid telling him what Sasuke tried to do to her forever…but she knows that would only make him worry more…keeping it a secret is all she could do without everyone going insane about the whole ordeal.

"I'm coming to get you."

"Alright."

Days have passed since they last talked; she sits on the window sill and watches the many people pass by. She could see all of them perfectly since her room is only on the second floor. A man with long black locks catches her eye…his blue eyes memorize her as she stares at them…he is obviously into music since he has a cello case on his back. She smiles, knowing right away who this man is.

She runs out of her room and downstairs to meet him. She descends from the hotel and looks around, she looks to her right and sees a man standing still, looking up at the tall building. She smiles and she goes to him, she walks right in front of him but he doesn't notice, still looking at the hotel. She suddenly hugs him and he quickly looks down, his once stiff expression soon turns into a soft one and he smiles.

"Haji."

He puts his arms around her…so warm and loving.

"I've missed you…I love you." She mumbles into his chest.

He kisses her hair. "I have always loved you."

They stay like that for a while; people begin to stare at them, she pulls away and looks up to him. Her lips incasing his, her arms enclose around his neck, his enveloping her waist. After a while they pull away and she looks down, her cheeks are a dark red. A wave of silence comes between them until Haji speaks.

"Are you ready to go?"

She nods and they start to walk, their fingers intertwined with one another.

"Wait, I have to go get something, I'll be right back."

She runs into the hotel and to her room. She soon returns with nothing in hand, he cocks his head in confusion.

"I thought you went to get something."

A look of surprise flashes across her face.

"Uh…Yeah, I thought I left something but I didn't…we can go now."

They begin to walk down the street. He keeps his eyes on her though he faces the direction they walk in.

**Me: OK something big happened in this chapter! What was it? I'll give you a Haji doll if ya get it right! LOL! Now…try to guess! I thought their reunion was a bit cheesy but I didn't know what else to do…was it good or bad?**

**Saya: I know what happened!**

**Me: *Covers Saya's mouth***

**Me: You can tell them! **

**Saya: AWW!**

**Me: Ok, reviews are love and they make me happy!**


	5. Strange questions

**Me: Sorry for the latish update like 'The Bloody Rose' I'm busy! This is going to be a short chapter…but I need to update…so here it is! Ok and REMEMBER you must look for hints to what happened! I like using caps…haha!**

Haji and Saya stopped at an inn in Paris after traveling for nearly twelve hours. Now Saya sits on the window sill, looking up at the sky as Haji walks up behind her. He hears her mumbling…something…he can't make out her words.

"Saya?"

She blinks and abruptly turns to him.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You haven't spoken in awhile."

"I'm just tired."

"You need to get some rest."

"Yes…I will."

He nods and walks over to his cello. She turns her gaze to the many people passing below…blood pulsing through the veins in their neck…the oh so sweet substance that she loves…that she wants…no, that she needs. But she can't…that would reveal who or rather what she is…they would certainly put two and two together and realize.

"I think perhaps we should call Kai."

She turns to him, confusion overcomes her expression. Mindlessly she nods and her gaze slips back to the window, almost as if he had never spoken of it. He narrows his eyes at this, thinking about various things…trying to come up with reasons to why he is acting this way. But his thoughts lead him nowhere; he looks down at his cello and begins to play his angelic tune.

She stands and glances at him before she lies on the bed. Her eyes close as she listens to the sweet music.

Kai, Hou, Hyou, David, and Julia all sit around the bar as they eat some of Kai's famous cooking. All is quiet and still as they eat, all thinking about something rather important. David clears his throat and looks up.

"I thought you said they would call today."

"Yeah…they probably just forgot or something."

Julia stifles a laugh as she swallows her food, they all look at her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"No, what is it?"

"I'm not telling, you'll only deny it."

"That's right dad, you would," the girls say in unison.

"Never mind!"

Suddenly the phone rings and Kai quickly answers it.

"Hello?"

"Kai…We are in Paris."

"Alright…can I talk to Saya?"

"She is resting."

"Ok l-"Hou hastily grabs the phone from her father's hands.

"Haji! Say hi to Aunt Saya for us! We miss you guys so much, so you better get home before…uh…before we over throw Kai and take over the pub, that's a threat!"

"Hou! Don't threaten Haji!" Hyou scolds her.

"Fine…"

The girls get close to the phone and say, "Love you, bye!"

They hand the phone back to Kai.

"Good night." He hangs up and glares at the girls.

The next day arrives; Haji and Saya are riding on a train that leads them to the nearest airport.

"Haji."

He looks to her, "Yes?"

"Are we going to see Kai?"

He cocks his head to the left, mystified by her question.

"Yes…"

"I see…Does he live alone?"

"No…He lives with your nieces."

"…Oh…what are their names? I…forgot."

"Hou and Hyou."

She nods and looks around the train.

His thoughts begin to come up with answers…not clear ones but answers…he knows something is wrong with Saya...Why would she ask such…strange questions. Though his thoughts wonder, his eyes secure themselves onto her small form.

**Me: Well, it wasn't that short! I thought it was pretty good too!**

**Saya: I guess…**

**Me: Oh…I'm sorry if you were confused when you saw an update but then you didn't know who I was when you saw KiiroBara…I thought it would be good to change it from CutieYuki18…I was sick of that name plus it was immature and stupid….Plus this name means 'Yellow Rose' which is my favorite flower!**

**Saya: I agree one hundred percent about the stupidity of the name!**

**Me: *Glares at her with demonic like eyes* you sleep in the box tonight!**

**Saya: …What box?**

**Me: The one I just made!**

**Saya: You're insane, aren't you?**

**Me: You should know…you live in my head!**

**Saya: Riiigghhtt…Haji, I think we need to move!**

**Haji: *Walks in* If that is what you wish**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Ok reviews are love and this is the last update for a long time…sad day… (Lol Aldedron ^^) Ok bye!**


	6. I've Noticed

**Me: I'm back with a new chapter! Sweetness huh? Lol, well please read and don't forget to review! Enjoy! Oh are there are more hints in this chapter, very vague ones but they're there!**

It's been a few days since Saya started asking those odd questions. Haji and Saya finally arrived home a few hours ago, though she is still acting strangely.

Saya walks to her room quietly, almost as if she's trying to be sneaky. Kai suddenly comes up to her, making her jump out of her own skin.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh yeah, just waking up in the middle of nowhere I guess made me jumpy."

"The girls are going for ice cream; they wanted to know if you would like to go with them."

"Will Haji come?"

He raises his brow at the question, saying it was a dumb question without even talking.

"Don't look at me like that…I jus was wondering and you two were talking…so I thought you might have plans."

"It's Haji; he follows you everywhere. Of course he'll go."

She nods and walks down the stairs. She goes to open the door and looks back, seeing the chevalier stand from his seat and head her way. She giggles as she walks out. She meets the girls at the door and they head for the ice cream store.

The sun is setting but shinning bright, making the sky a pink color while the clouds have a nice golden tint.

The streets are crowed with a flood of people, most people are shopping for some special occasion it looks like.

"There are a lot of people out today…" Saya comments, not really looking for an answer.

"Well yeah, tomorrow is Thanksgiving after all," Hyou answers.

"Yep, we need to get some things while we're out." The red eyed twin declares and she pulls them into a store.

This one isn't very crowed but enough to make someone scream. They buy a few things and make their way to the next store. They enter and this one hardly has anyone in it at all, suddenly Saya is grabbed from behind. She shrieks as she tries to get a good look at the person before she attacks.

"Oh Saya, I thought I'd never see you again. I've missed you."

"What?"

The person released her and walked to her front.

"It's me, Kaori, don't you remember me?"

"No…Should I?"

She seemed hurt as her shoulders sank.

"Oh, I get it, it's been a while…it's ok."

Saya rolls her eyes as the girl leaves.

"Saya! That is your best friend, how can you say you don't remember her?" The girls question her, anger hidden within their tones.

"I don't know her."

"When you do, you better go apologizes to the poor girl."

"Uh right."

They finish their shopping and head to their original destination.

"I think perhaps we should take the bags home before we go anywhere else." Haji suggests.

They all nod and go back to the pub. As they arrive, they see a blond woman enter before them.

"Julia, I thought you weren't coming by until later." Kai exclaims.

"I have time to give Saya a transfusion. This is the only time I could get her in."

"Well, she's out with Haji and the girls."

The bell above the door rings and their attention is turned towards it. They see the four walk in with their arms full with bags.

"I thought you went to get ice cream…" Kai says, staring at all the bags.

"Yeah but I remembered we didn't have anything for Thanksgiving." Hyou explains.

He nods and helps them with the groceries.

"Saya, are you ready to get your transfusion?" Julia asks.

"Uh." She looks up at the chevalier. "Sure?"

"Alright, let's go."

Haji accompanies them on their trip like he always does. They enter the clinic and go to their regular room.

"Ok, if you could just lie down on the bed and make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back with the blood packet."

She nods and does as she is told. The doctor closes the door and silence fills the room. The chevalier is leaning against the wall to her right, secretly observing her with his cloudy blue irises.

She breaks the silence. "Haji."

"Yes?" He turns to her.

"I've forgotten a lot of things haven't I?"

He says nothing, waiting for her to continue.

"I mean, I didn't even remember my best friend. It's scaring me…what if I forgot something about you or Kai?"

"You will remember over time."

"That may be so but I can't stand not knowing something about my own family."

"Would you like me to answer some questions?"

"I can't think of anything to ask…"

"…"

The blond steps in with a bag of red liquid in her hand, breaking the awkward conversation they were having. She hooks here up to an IV and leaves to go chart some things down.

Haji looks at her as though he knows of a secret she is hiding from the world.

Thanksgiving morning had begun when the smell of dressing filled the Miyakusku home. Saya descends from her room to see if she can help with anything.

"Kai...what you cooking?" The last Schiff asks.

He quickly turns to her and smiles. "Turkey and ham, some dressing, vegetables, and pudding for desert."

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"Yeah, start making the pudding and put it in the fridge afterword."

"Right."

The queen walks in, looking sleepy and groggy.

"Hey Saya…you can go back to bed for now. It's not going to be ready for a while."

She nods and turns to go back to her room when she bumps into something hard yet soft. Her eyes snap open and she looks up, standing over her is Haji.

"Oh…sorry."

She passes him but he stays there.

"Uh Haji…can I talk to you for a bit?"

He nods and the red haired man motions for Lulu to take over. They go to a private room and close the door.

"Have you noticed anything wrong with Saya? Like something 's a bit off?"

He thinks about his answer, wondering if it is just his imagination. "Yes."

"What have you noticed?"

"She's been asking strange questions."

"She's been acting really strange around me and the girls," Kai finishes. "I-"A knock from the front door interrupts them in their 'meeting'. The middle aged man sighs and goes to answer it. He opens the door and sees an old looking guy with a…prostitute?

"Uh…We don't take strippers…and we're closed…"

The girl slaps him across the face and puts her hands on her hips.

"Mao!" His voice is rather cheerful.

"Stripper? I do not look like a whore!"

Okamura scratches his head and looks away.

"It's been awhile, come in."

They walk in and Saya walks in front of them with a glass of water.

"Hey Otonashi! Why do you look like a wreck?" The 'stripper' asks.

She turns to them with a hard glare.

"Chill, I was only joking."

The 'whore' hugs her tightly.

"Uh hi." The red eyed girl responds.

The pub owner looks at his sister skeptically.

"Mao, Okamura…can you come help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure."

"Mao and Okamura…" The midnight haired woman whispers to herself.

The night comes and they all sit down at a large table…well not Haji of course. The family eats in peace, Mao and Okamura talking about their latest story. The twins talking about the hottest bands and the best music out this year. But Saya isn't talking at all; she's just eating and staying silent, usually she's more talkative. From time to time Kai's eyes secure on her, watching her. He tries to think of reason for her odd behavior like Haji once was or is.

After the meal, Saya and Haji sit outside on a bench while the rest is inside still talking about nonsense at least that's what she thinks.

"The stars are really beautiful…" She tries to makes some talk so the awkwardness will leave.

"Yes…"

She narrows her eyes and smiles deviously.

"Haji."

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Saya is?"

She quickly takes out a dagger and sends it for his neck.

**Me: Well there's ya'll a cliffy! *Laughs deviously***

**Saya: You suck!**

**Me: If you didn't catch those hints here they are. I never said her chevalier I always said the chevalier. And Kai talking to Haji wasn't vague or anything but I wanted something interesting in this chapter! And when she whispered Mao and Okamura's names to herself like she was trying to not forget their names…Ok so you know that Saya isn't really Saya! Who could she be? And where's Saya?**

**Saya: You still suck!**

**Me: I Have a question…I was thinking of a story that won't be published for a while but I want to know if the name 'Shattering Soul' is something that catches your interest…please tell me! Ok reviews are love ~!~**


	7. How Pathetic

**Me: Hello darlings! **

**Saya: That was weird…why did you just say that?**

**Me: 'Cause I felt like it!**

**Haji: *Nods respectfully***

**Me: Arigatou gozaimasu, Haji! **

**Haji: *Nods***

**Me: OK are you all excited? NO? Well then get excited! I command you! Lol! I had a long day at school so please don't be mean if and when you review! OH and just like 'The Bloody Rose' this will now be in past tense! So please enjoy!**

**Previously:**

"Do you know where Saya is?"

'Saya' pulled out a dagger and sent it for Haji's neck.

**Present**

As she went to stab him, she had a crazed look in her eyes. He quickly grabbed her arm and twisted it away from him, making her drop the blade. She screamed as his overpowering strength crushed her arm.

The others came running out concerned for their dear 'Saya'.

"Saya!...?" Kai yelled but then realized something wasn't right. He repeated himself once more. "Saya?"

"Kai, help…Haji is hurting me!"

Their gazes all turned to the stoic chevalier. They stared at him skeptically for a few moments.

As a car passed by in the distant, its head lights shined on them, making the silver dagger glisten. They looked down, seeing that it looked nothing at all like Haji's weapons'.

And then it dawned on them…Haji would never hurt his queen…and that she must have been trying to attack him.

"You're not Saya, are you?" Kai said, more of a statement than a question. "Who are you?"

She smirked but remained silent. (Possibly because she didn't know her next line…who knows…sorry…I'll shut up now!)

Moments later she finally spoke. "I'm surprised that you couldn't figure it out before now." She laughed, slightly darker than Diva's. "That's pathetic…not knowing your own sister, your own friend…your own queen." She was now facing Haji with a taunting smile. "How sad. A person would think that you cared about her enough to know her…but I guess not." She sighed. "Well?"

They all looked at her, puzzled. She scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you going to ask where your 'precious' Saya is? You know, I was only joking earlier but I guess it is true…you people really don't care about her." She laughed as she broke from Haji's grasp and stood back. "I guess she's better off with my chevalier and I…you know…I gave him orders to seduce her…but what do you care? I'm sure he's already done it…so no need to worry about it now." Her voice darkened as she spoke.

Suddenly she vanished.

"Haji…what do we do?" Lulu asked as she turned to meet the gaze of the chevalier but he was also gone.

She was so fast that he could barely remain by her side as she ran, sometimes falling behind by mere inches. He grabbed her arm and forcefully slammed her against a nearby wall. She grunted as the air was knocked out of her. As she looked into his eyes, she grinned.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Her hand broke free and she twirled his long raven locks with her finger affectionately. She giggled. "I would like that." Her strength over powered his own and she pushed him onto the opposite wall, pinning him to the smooth surface, she began to pull him into a kiss.

Saya laid in a bed with her leg chained to it. Of course she could've broken free from these pathetic chains but she knew she couldn't escape from this room. All the windows and doors were sealed with a metal door that covered the originals'.

So what was the point of breaking the chain? There wasn't one…she had no plan…she had no ideas…she had nothing! What was she to do? Surely Misuzu had deceived them all by now…even Haji.

Sasuke entered the room…he had done that several times over the past few days…but he just left instantly. But he didn't this time…why? He walked to her bed and looked at her, confused.

"Why don't you try to escape? Are you waiting for your knight in shining armor to rescue you? I'm sure Misuzu has fooled them all into thinking she's you by now."

"What's the point? You would only put me back in my place like the times before."

He closed his eyes shamefully…thinking of his queen's orders. He couldn't take advantage of her at such a defenseless state as he had done in the past.

Blood was splattered across the walls and the once green grass…but it wasn't Misuzu's…was it?

**Me: Well, there's ya'll another cliffy once again! Haha! Oh and I hope you get that Misuzu is a very sick and twisted person…she's so lustful, wouldn't you say?**

**Saya: Frammit! **

**Me: What is "Frammit?"**

**Saya: A made up word**

**Me: Okkkkk then! Alright, reviews are love~!~**


	8. Powerless Blood END!

**Me: HI peoples! I know I already updated this week but since school has got me sorda in a bind I think I should go ahead and update! And guess what folks! This is the last chapter! And I'm going to make it sorda long! Please enjoy!**

Blood splattered the walls and her white sheets that covered her bed. The key Saya had been hiding in her dress had been revealed when she pulled it out and attacked. She had stolen it from his pocket as he was carrying her away after she went back up to her hotel room to retrieve something.

The wound in his neck was already healing but the key was safely inside, she grabbed a hold of the blade, slitting her thumb in the process, making her blood run down the sharp object. He grabbed her arm and began to twist it, but she lifted her right leg and kicked him backward, of course she came along with him as the chain broke from the bed and it left a nasty bruise on her left leg.

She quickly crawled away from his unconscious body; she stood and began to leave. He was going to die soon anyway; there was no need to tie him up…right? She debated with herself until she heard a door slam.

She heard an eerie laugh resound through the whole residence which made her cringe. She ducked behind a few boxes as she heard the nearing footsteps. The laugh once again echoed in her ears.

"You know dear Saya, you need a stronger chevalier, and it was quiet pitiful actually. He took one blow to the head and he was out like a light…how pathetic. However I guess you could say the same to me since my chevalier has fallen, but he was worthless you see, he never obeyed like he should've. He couldn't even get you pregnant like I had commanded him to."

Saya held her breath as she walked past the large boxes, though it was hard, her chest was aching, the fear of the death of her beloved chevalier was consuming her that it was hard enough to breathe already. The lustful queen waited in the middle of the room before giggling once more.

"You're more like your sister than I thought. You don't even care that your own chevalier could be dying right now. And I thought Diva was evil, I guess the red is always more heartless than the blue, it only makes sense."

Silence fell, which unnerved Saya as she tried to peek over the cardboard. She saw the queen standing there, waiting, listening, and watching. Saya bent back down and also waited. But suddenly she heard a scream come from Sasuke's queen. She sounded as though she was struggling; she lifted her head from behind the boxes and saw a tall Japanese man pining the woman against the wall.

"Haji…" Saya whispered.

"It appears I was wrong, he's stronger than I thought." Misuzu said when she stopped screaming.

Just then Saya saw red liquid dripping from her chevalier's forehead as he held the other queen to the wall. But his fatal wound was already healing when she spotted a sliver object in his pocket, she recognized its red crystal and ran towards him, ready to grab it and stab her Aunt.

Hastily, Misuzu threw him off of her; she got low to the ground and kicked her niece's feet out from under her as she got closer. Saya fell with a loud thump as the chevalier hit the wall. But quickly he was throwing knifes at the queen; one hit her shoulder, sending her back a few inches as she stood there.

She laughed again, how is she to lose? They stand no chance! She is much stronger than they could ever be! But then she heard people running and cocking of guns, she heard a blade slice through the air.

Suddenly, Kai, Lewis, David, Lulu, Hyou, and Hou appeared in the room, each with weapons, Hou shouldered the large cello case since her uncle had forgotten it. She quickly handed it to him and threw Saya her sword.

"Well, well, eight against one is unfair and you all know that."

The twins stepped forward and Misuzu's eyes switched to them.

"How cute, two little warriors, I think you two should step down before you get hurt. This isn't a battle for children, though this would give me the chance to kill you like I had planned."

Both narrowed their eyes at this woman, they raised their swords along with Saya. Suddenly, Lulu ran towards the enemy. With a smirk, the queen simply grabbed her by the neck and crushed it, throwing her to the ground, blood pooled around her frail body and her chest stopped moving.

"LULU!" The other three queens screamed in terror.

"I told you this is no battle for children."

Kai shot a bullet at her which went through her stomach. She giggled and turned to the middle aged man.

"That tickled."

The red haired man was astonished at her strength, she didn't even flinch.

"Oh you remind me of my sister's chevalier, never thinking anything through just going with anything that comes to your head. But I don't think that move was very smart."

"Please stop this! You don't have to be-"Misuzu cut Hyou off.

"Evil? If you haven't noticed this world is full of evil. Do you want me to come to the 'good' side and we can all be happy?" She titled her head towards the others.

The three men with guns opened fire on the girl, Saya could see the blood flying from her body but it didn't matter…mortal weapons couldn't affect her much.

The twins ran at her with their swords ready to slice through her though their precious blood hadn't yet tainted the sharp blade…hadn't Kai told them about their blood? Or had he left it up to Saya to tell them?

Misuzu blocked the twins' attack with her hands; her blood now tainted the sword, making it un pure.

"You two are so much like my sister, Hidzuki. So straight forward..." She glares at Saya. "But I guess that runs in the family." She pushed them away from her but as she did, Haji threw his heavy cello case for her chest. She slammed against the wall and slid down as the case crushed her legs.

Kai cussed under his breath as he realized he was out of bullets. He put his father's gun in his pocket and went over to Lewis who luckily had another gun. Saya slit her index finger on the blade and the blood ran through it as if it was running away from something. She slung her sword in the air to remove any excess blood. Misuzu began to lift the case off of her frail form and smirked.

"This heavy…how do you carry this on your back all day?" She winced. "Here!" She tossed it to him.

Saya charged at her and Misuzu pulled out a dagger and blocked her attack. Saya kicked her side, making her slide the slightest bit. The younger queen pushed forward, making the other queen bend backwards a bit.

Another shot was fired at Misuzu and she looked to her left. Saya quickly took advantage of this and lifted her sword and stabbed her in the stomach. They all stopped and turned to Saya, the older queen's eyes widened but…nothing…how…no…what's…how is this? What's going on? Why isn't this working…what isn't she?

Drops of blood on the dagger.

But…

Why…

Isn't she…

Crystallizing?

Why isn't she crystallizing?

Saya was too shocked to do anything. Dagger was being sent for her chest but Saya couldn't do anything, she was frozen.

"It appears he was of some use." Misuzu exclaimed before she stabbed her niece.

All Saya heard before it all went black was her loved ones screaming her name. But then suddenly she felt as light as a feather, she was…no she couldn't… She wouldn't! No…she was drifting…

She kept hearing a voice pulling her away from the light. His voice sounded that of an angel's, it was so deep and loving, and it made her want to stay with him. But she just…couldn't…it wouldn't let her…

Finally, his words were making sense…she could…make out his words…maybe that was a good sign? It echoed in her ears and it stung.

_Saya…_

_Saya_

_Saya!_

Her eyes fluttered open. The bright lights made her cringe and blink rapidly. She rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly, looking around as she did. But a sharp pain in her chest prevented her from doing so. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply but then she heard nearing footsteps, she gasped and opened her eyes, even though it was painful, she sat up and looked towards the door.

She had no weapon but her fingernails were sharp enough to claw someone to an extent. The door opened and she readied herself. But no…it wasn't an enemy at all...it was someone who'd been by her side for what seemed like forever.

"Haji…"

A look of relief washed over his face as he gave her the smallest smile. She mustered up a bigger smile for him and she sighed inwardly.

She couldn't remember much…she only remembered a few things from the last few days. She could remember Misuzu telling her that Haji could be dead…and that's really all.

"Saya, how are you feeling?"

"Fine…it hurts to move though." She touched the pain on her chest.

He nodded as Julia stepped in, she also smiled.

"Saya, you're finally awake. It's been a few days since you passed out."

"Passed out?" Saya looked up at her chevalier.

"Saya…don't you remember what happened?" The doctor asked.

She shook her head. The blonde sighed and sat next to her on the bed. She told her what had happened and that the twins had killed Misuzu after Saya was stabbed.

"If she used her blood, how am I still alive?"

"Haji brought you here in time. Apparently, you were being kept in a residence just outside of Okinawa."

She nodded. The doctor stole a quick glance at the queen's abdomen.

"Haji, will you let us have a little privacy so I can talk to Saya?"

He nodded and left, as soon as the door closed, Julia looked at her.

"Saya…When I ran some tests on you the other day…I saw…something that might shock you. I haven't told the others…I thought you would need to do that but." She handed Saya some papers.

The browned eyed girl's eyes widened and she put a hand over her stomach.

"I'm…"

"Saya, you're pregnant."

Saya's chest became heavy and she felt…guilty… Or maybe it was fear…she didn't know what it was. How was she to tell everyone that she was raped? How was she to tell…Haji?

Over the next few days, Saya kept to herself, talking to no one, she stayed away from everyone for fear of revealing the life growing inside of her. She just couldn't bring herself to tell them.

She lied on her bed, thinking about various things when the door opened, she didn't have to look to know who it was. She knew his heart beat all too well…heart beat…no…he…he could hear their heart beats! NO, she couldn't let that happen! She wasn't ready for him to know. She sat up and looked at him, slowly backing away.

"Saya…are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm sleepy is all."

Kai called from downstairs. "Saya! Dinner is ready."

She got up and headed for the downstairs…but…as she passed Haji, his eyes widened the slightest bit, and his eyes followed her as she walked away. Honestly that was the closest she had gotten to anyone in the past few days.

He watched her as she ate, those three heart beats were pounding on his eardrums. They wouldn't stop!

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Haji eyeing her skeptically. By the look in his eyes, she knew he knew…but how-? But then she remembered that she had passed him as she left her room. She cursed herself inwardly for doing so. How could she be so carless! After dinner, she motioned for him to follow her and so he did.

When he closed the door behind him, she began pacing around her room. Moments pasted but no words had been said, she broke the silence and cleared her throat.

"Haji…I was going to tell you." She began. "I just…I'm sorry."

She stopped dead in her tracks as she felt him step closer. Warm arms encircled her small ones and she stiffened.

"Saya." She felt him kiss her left temple. "I will always love you."

**End!**

**Me: Was that a good ending? Basically by saying "I will always love you." He said, It's alright, I'm not mad. So that's the last chapter! But if you want another chapter then I'll do one! Oh and if you're confused about anything, then just PM me or review!**

**Saya: Well…it was too rushed!**

**Me: I know but I was in a hurry!**

**Saya: Should've taken your time!**

**Me: I don't need your opinion!**

**Haji: Saya…**

**Saya: *Slouches shoulders* I know…**

**Me: Ok, reviews are love! **


End file.
